Spyro: Raiku's return
by King-Skarl
Summary: Raiku is back and he is planning on enslaving everyone and freezing the earth. He kidnaps crush and uses his ice powers to freeze the lands. After he is done he will kill him. Now spyro and his friend must save crush and defeat raiku again.
1. Chapter 1: A dream

I'm going to try and keep this one updated.

----------------------------------------------------

Music representing this part: Temple of the guardians from legend of spyro a new beginning

The stars glittered in the night sky over the dragon kingdom. The residents were fast asleep soundly. Well most. Under a small tree lay spyro the dragon and his best friend and protector sparx. He was having a very nice dream, then an image filled his head…raiku showed up laughing at spyro.

"_Soon spyro, you will fall to my power…very very soon"_ Said raiku in his dreams.

Then dreadful images showed up, the dragon kingdoms destroyed, his friends imprisoned, it was also snowing and the place was completely frozen, then he saw a horrible sight, raiku alive on top of a cliff laughing and under raiku was spyro. Dead.

Spyro woke up suddenly and looked around breathing heavily, he sighed. Sparx woke up and flew to spyro.

"Woah Buddy, you ok there?" Said sparx. Spyro sighed again

"I'm Fine…Just a bad dream…or a vision." Said spyro.

"Well the dragon elders once said that dragons with special powers can see visions from other dragons that can invade dreams" Said sparx

"Then that means…he's alive…no…he can't be…he was killed" said spyro.

"What? Who!? TELL ME!" Said sparx.

"Raiku…he was in my dream I saw destructions and you and the others were in chains working for him and I was…dead" Said spyro. Sparx's eyes widened

"T-That's insane it must be a dream, you CAN'T die you must not be serious!" Said sparx. Spyro shoke his head

"Maybe you're right…it's just a dream…but even if it was true how could he have generated so much ice and snow! He is a element of fire and darkness only." Said spyro

"Maybe he used another dragon," Said sparx

"There is no known dragon that can control ice…there was…but he is long gone…dead for 100 years…ignitus once told me," Said spyro

"You still know him!?" Said sparx

"Yeah, he dwells in the temple with the others…I usually go to them for advice at times" Said spyro.

"Well spyro, I say go back to bed…just a dream think to yourself Okay? We have along day ahead of us tomorrow so get some rest man…I'm going back to bed…night spyro" Said sparx. He flew back into the tree and went back to sleep. Spyro laid back down but he couldn't sleep, he was thinking about that dream too much. He couldn't take the fact of raiku retuning and taking over the realms. He had always though raiku would be an excellent elder but that all changed that day raiku betrayed them all…years and years ago…and now it had been years since he had been defeated…spyro had aged a lot since then becoming more wise and a better fighter and bigger, his skills also increased. But he could think no longer he knew nothing would ever change raiku…if he were alive that is, he just went back to bed.

Song: Representing the next part, dream weaver's home world music from the first spyro game

The Next morning spyro woke up to sparx poking at him

"Hey its morning time for breakfast" Said sparx stretching. Spyro yawned and then got up.

"Man sparx, why so early," Said spyro

"I don't know, I feel so energized today!" Said sparx. Spyro laughed.

"Fine lets go see what there serving" Said spyro. He and sparx went over the giant castle in the center of the kingdom; they walked inside and waited in a line of other dragons and residents waiting for food.

"I smell pancakes!" Said sparx! Spyro laughed and then he saw his friend hunter the cheetah farther up in line. He waved to them.

"Hey guys I'll let ya cut me to save time, come up" Said Hunter. Spyro and sparx flew over to hunter spot in line.

"Thanks Pal" Said spyro

"No problem spyro, hey have you heard of the funny incidents happening on prestoric island?" Said Hunter.

"What? No I haven't, What's happening over there?" Asked spyro.

"Well there was some strange earthquakes and weird dark clouds floating over head…they ruled out ripto cause he is locked up in the dungeons!" Laughed Hunter.

"Hmm, the earthquakes could be part of a soon erupting volcano…they have plans don't worry…but the dark clouds are a little but odd…Hm…Never mind I bet there fine anyway" Said spyro. Hunter laughed

"yeah…hey buddy its your turn!" Said hunter. Spyro looked around and saw the chef handing him a plate of golden brown pancakes with butter and syrup on them. It smelled Delicious!

"GOOD LORD! Now THAT'S good eating!" Said sprax. Spyro laughed and carried his plate out to the fields and sat down and ate, soon after hunter ran out with his breakfast. After eating they went to find there other friends. They saw crystal, a pink riptoc who use to work for ripto but joined spyro's gang along with a green riptoc named a gulp and another riptoc named crush that eventually became her mate. She was practicing her moves on some practice dummy. She had just ripped the head of one when she saw spyro and sparx walk up.

"Hello guys how are you?" She asked

"We're fine crystal, have you see the others I haven't seen them at all today." Asked spyro

"I know where my mate and daughter are! There near the thick forest practicing as well as myself I chose to stay because I haven't had breakfast yet," Said crystal. Spyro nodded

"Thanks!" Said spyro, then he sparx and hunter ran of. They ran to the edge of the forest where they saw crush and his daughter, Cassie practicing moves. Cassie had gotten older herself now at age 16, she was a stronger an smarter, Even though she looked a lot like her mother she had a lot of her fathers personality, tough, determined and a fighter.

"Do back flips count as moves that harm someone dad?" Asked Cassie

"Eh, maybe…but maybe I should try for a demonstration first." Said Crush. He jumped into the air and flipped one whole flip then landed on his feet.

"Hm I guess that could work with a weapon and good aim" Said crush. Then he slipped on the mud and fell on his back.

"Ow! Why do I always have to get hurt" Said Crush. Cassie helped her father up and laughed a bit.

"HA, might want to watch yourself dad" Said Cassie. Crush scoffed

"Yeah Yeah whatever…hey look its spyro!" Said Crush. Spyro walked over

"Hello crush" said spyro.

"Hey" Said crush.

"Man, you missed the best breakfast ever" Said sparx.

"Oh no stop making me hungry" Said Crush.

'Sorry" Said sparx. They all laughed.

"Hey crush I'v been meaning to ask you something…I had a strange dream last night…about raiku…he was alive…and he controlled everything and it Was all icy, and you were a slave. You think it might be a vision?" Asked spyro. Crush just stared at him.

"Wow…Hm, nah it must of been a dream, you said the guy was dead. He fell into lava" Said crush

"Well ripto fell in lava, how did HE survive!?" Said spyro.Crush sighed

"Don't stress about it spyro it is just a dream." Said crush. Spyro sighed

"I guess I should stop worrying about it then" Said spyro. The Cassie looked up in the air and gasped.

"Hey…dad…what is that!?" Said cassie pointing at 3 flying creatures in the air. The others looked up and saw three riptocs fighting. 2 were flying the other was an old red riptoc that looked like crush a lot. They were fighting then the red riptoc fell from the sky and hit the ground. The others ran over to them.

"Is…He dead?" Asked Cassie. Hunter poked the riptoc with his bow.

"Nah, he's just unconscious" Said Hunter. We got to get this guy to the professor, he could help. The five picked up the riptoc and went to the professor's lab.

At the lab the riptoc opened his eyes and looked around.

"Huh..what…where the hell am I?" He asked. Spyro walked over to him.

"You were attacked and fell unconscious…you should be fine" Said spyro.

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Crush.

"My name is spike, im a riptoc hunter that lives on preostoric island…it was recently attacked by a huge dragon…red and black…mean looking to, I went to seek help then those bums attacked me!" Said Spike. Spyro's eyes widend.

"Dragon!? Did he mention what hs name was!?" Said spyro

"yeah…I heard him say his name…it was…raichu…no raiku!" Said spike. Spyros jaw dropped.

"he…is alive…my visition…was right…he's back…no" Said spyro. Then he ran out of the lab.

"Spyro come back!" Said sparx. But he was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The plan

Second Chapter up!

---------------------

Song representing this part: Mid flute track on ETD spyro game (song wasn't used in the game)

Spyro ran and ran until he came to a river, then he sat down and looked at his reflection. Then he saw sparx and crush's reflection, he turned around and saw sparx and crush looking at him.

"Whats wrong spyro?" Asked sparx

"You know! My dream was right raiku is back and he's going to rule the world" Said Spyro. Sparx frowned. Crush sighed.

"…Mabye.." Said crush.

"No there is no "maybe" We're doomed." Said spyro. Crush glared at him.

"Wheres the spyro I know! You've kicked his butt before and you could do it again!" Said crush!

"…I need to see the guardians," Said spyro then he flew of.

"The WHO!?" Asked crush.

"The guardians 4 dragons with a elemental power…but there powers are long gone they can't use them anymore, there fire earth ice and electricity, which I don't understand why spyro there was no known dragon alive with ice powers" Said sparx

"Ice, powers not working I bet he meant," Said crush.

"You might be right crush…anyway I say we follow spyro" Said sparx. The two flew into the sky to follow spyro.

Song representing this part: Guardians temple 

Spyro Landed on the small island. He walked into the temple.

"Ignitus?" Said spyro. Then a young female black dragon walked towards him.

"CYNDER!" Said spyro. He smiled at the sight of seeing her. Cynder smiled back.

"Where have you been?" She asked

"Living in the dragon kingdoms with my other sparx, ya know you could come stay with me" Said spyro

"I'm not sure if you're other friends might like me…cause I use to be evil" Said cinder

"That's the past this is the present" Said spyro. Cynder smiled

"Hey, do you know where ignitus is?" Asked spyro.

"Yeah he's in the temple…and …what are those flying things up there!?" Asked cynder. Spyro looked over and saw a riptoc and dragonfly flying towards them.

"Oh…sparx and crush…why did they follow me!?" Said spyro.

"I know spax but...Crush?" Said cynder. Then crush and sparx crash-landed next to them.

"I need to work on the landing," Said crush getting up.

"Hey cynder!" Said sparx

"Hi sparx and Mr. Uh… crush?" Said cynder looking strangely at crush.

"What, haven't you ever seen a riptoc!?" Said crush.

"Actually no" Said cynder.

"You guys stay here I'll go find ignitus," said spyro. He walked into the temple and looked around and then he saw ignitus looking into a portal.

"Ignitus!" Said spyro. Ignitus looked around and saw spyro.

"Its good to see you young dragon, how are you" Asked ignitus

"Actually not so good, I'v had this dream about an evil dragon named raiku coming back…I defeated him but he is returned according to a riptoc from the preostoric island, and I'm afraid my dream was a vision that says raiku is going to take over the world" Said spyro

"Young dragon, just because you had a vision it doesn't mean it will become true…if you believe you can stop him then you can change that vision for the better…I know I've seen great things in you spyro, just belive in yourself and unleash the true dragon within you when needed…" Said Ignitus. Spyro nodded

"Thanks you sir" Said spyro. He walked out to see his friends talking.

"Thank god spyro! Sparx was about to say his impression of the sorceress!" Said crush.

"What! It's a good impression!" Said sparx.

"Well I bet it wouldn't be as bad as riptos impression." Said cynder.

"I thought that was pretty funny actually" Said crush.

"Cynder do you want to come back to dragon kingdom with me. For a little bit…you can stay as long as you want," Said spyro. Cynder nodded.

"Ok spyro I'll go" Said cynder. The four flew back to the dragon kingdom as the afternoon started to kick in.

S**ong representing this part: Dream weaver's world music**

"WHOS UP FOR DRAGON BALL!" Yelled sparx.

"I'll kick you're butt like last time!" Said Hunter as he chucked the ball towards the goal. Crush smacked it out of the way.

"HA we'll see who is real champian.hunter" Said crush. Then Cassie caught the ball a chucked it at hunter again. Hunter caught it but was also thrown back by the force it was thrown at.

"Opps…sorry! I can't control my own strength!" Said Cassie. Crush laughed.

"Don't worry is happens to me to…YOU OK HUNTER!?" Said Crush. He saw hunters hand stick up with a thumbs up, then he tossed the ball to crush who caught it.

"He's fine" Said crush.

"Give me a good whack at it" Said cynder.

"Alright, GO LONG!" Yelled crush. He threw the ball and cynder ran and smacked it with her tail shooting it way over the forest area.

"Eh, sorry, I have a strong tail," Said cynder. Crush sighed,

"I'll go get it" Crush walked towards the deserted area of the kingdom…it wasn't inhabited at all anymore after a fire. Crush walked around until he saw the ball then he walked over and picked it up. But then someone knocked him over the head with a tree branch knocking him out. Someone chuckled.

"Finally, the one I need for my plans" Laughed a voice. Then the two were gone in one flash of black magic.

Back at the kingdom, spyro was sitting under a tree. Cynder walked to him.

"When crush comes back wanna play with us?" Asked cynder. Spyro shook his head.

"I Need to think about raiku…see if I can try and figure out his plans" Sais spyro. Cynder chuckled.

"Stop worrying so much let loose have some fun" Said cynder. Spyro smiled then got up. They went into the field.

"I'm sure crush will be back an moment" Said cynder. But how wrong she was…it had been half and hour since crush left.

"Where is that riptoc!?" Asked Hunter. Blink a mole and the professors nephew walked up along with bianca a rabbit sorceress which hunter has a crush on, also there was gulp and crystal.

"Guys…there bad news" Said blink. Crystal was looking very sad and gulp was frowning. Bianca didn't look so happy either.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Cassie.

"Professor needs to show you something" Said blink. Spyro looked at cynder and cynder looked at him.

"We better get going then!" Said spyro. The hero's ran of to the professors laboratory.

Music representing this part: Gnastys home world from first spyro game 

Spyro and the others walked into the lab and saw professor in front of a giant machine.

"What's wrong professor?" Asked spyro. The professor looked around and frowned.

"Spyro I got a magical message…from preostoric island…it isn't good." Said professor. He switched on the machine and the magical message appeared. Then raikus face appeared.

"Good day pathetic hero's…as you can see I'm back and I'v got plans in store for you. I have been searching this island for that one riptoc born every few years that has the power to control one element…well I found him and I'll use the ice powers to freeze the lands making crops die and people freeze to death, then I'll enslave you all! Also the riptoc with the element…well lets just say I had to pay a visit to the kingdom."

Raiku motioned to the left and there was a crush chained to the wall.

"HELP SPYRO! PLEASE!" Yelled crush. Raiku laughed then went back.

"Once I'm done using your friend he will be no use to me so I will just kill him…unless you spyro will surrendor to me…become my apprentice and together we can rule…it's you choice spyro. Make it count." Raiku laughed eviliy then the message ended.

"NO! This can't be!" Said spyro.

"Spyro you need to stop him before he uses crush to freeze everything" Said professor.

"Wait…crush is some sorta special riptoc…" Said sparx. Cynder shrugged. Then the red riptoc named spike walked out.

"I KNEW HE LOOKED FAMILIER!" Said spike.

"What do you mean sir?" Asked Cassie.

"Ya see, when me and my mate had our first and only egg, it had weird funky colors or blue and purple, I asked the leader what it was about and he said that the baby riptoc inside was going to have these weird powers of ice or something…he said those kinds were rare and only happened every 100 years, from that moment on I Was a bit worried someone might take the egg if someone found out. Well the egg hatched and I had a son, we named his crush and-" Before spike could finish. Spyro gasped.

"Crush is YOUR son!?" Said spyro.

"GOOD GRAVY I HAVE A GRANDPA!" Said Cassie.

"As I was saying…when he was two weeks old this weird looking riptoc with a cape one stole him from us, I tried to stop him but he was already gone…I knew your friend looked like someone I knew." Said spike.

"Wow, then maybe you can help us! We need to save crush before raiku kills him" Said Cynder.

"Or maybe I should just surrendor myself…I don't want my friends to be hurt" Said spyro.

"But spyro, we can't trust raiku he could kill crush anyway our best defense is to get there before time runs out! You need to believe me spyro!" Said cynder. Spyro sighed.

"Alright, then lets go…professor contact us if raiku sends anymore messages." Said spyro. The professor nodded.

"Come one guys lets go!" Said spyro. Then the Hero's all ran out towards the way to prestoric island.

----------------

In the prestoric wastelands in a deserted volcanic cave was raiku sitting back on his throne. He looked out a hole at the top for a view of half the realms.

"Soon this place will be under my siege!" Said raiku. Then he turned to crush.

"Don't worry the process wont hurt…to much" Said raiku then he teleported crush into a magical ball of energy.

"Now fool! Stand still" Said raiku. Then he blasted the magical energey ball with his own powers then crush suddenly felt something in his stomach and then he felt pain and screamed then a huge ice beam shot from the purple spots on his body. And shot into the air. Raiku stopped then crush collapsed. Raiku looked out again, most of the place was covered in ice.

"HA! It works better then I thought!" Said raiku. Then he turned to crush. Crush had tears coming from his eyes from the pain over his body. Raiku smiled evily.

"No….please….don't…" Said crush. Raiku blasted him again and more icey blasts came from crush. He screamed again in pain. Then raiku stopped again, Then walked over to the hole again.

"HA, spyro will have no choice now…there is no hope! The realms WILL be mine…now it is time for my flight" Said raiku. Then he flew out of the cave. Crush was on the ground in pain, he could hardly lift his head. Then he started to cry again thinking there was nothing he could do but wait…wait and see what would happen and if he would die like this or not.

"Why me" he thought as a tear rolled from his eyes.


End file.
